


Laser Tag Fun

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Tickling, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas invites Minho and Newt over to have some fun. The game? An intense battle of laser tag!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag Fun

In their apartment, Minho and Newt were just relaxing, when Minho’s phone started to play his ringtone. Arching his eyebrow, Minho reached over, still hanging on to Newt, and flicked his screen on to see the message. Newt watched as Minho read it, and bit his lip when the other smiled.  
“Thomas wants to know if we would like to come to a laser tag party that Teresa is starting,” Minho told Newt, hoping he would say yes. Laser tag sounds like a really fun idea, and he would love to go, but if Newt didn’t go, then he wouldn’t either.   
Newt sighed, and thought about it. He knew how competitive Minho could be, and if Gally was going too, he knew that meant they might get into a little fight. Turning to look at Minho, he saw the hopeful look in Minho’s eyes, and knew that he couldn’t disagree, and when he thought about it, it did sound fun. So getting one last look at the hopeful spark in Minho’s eyes, Newt bit his lip, and smiled.  
“Sure Min,” Newt finally agreed, nodding his head. “It sounds fun!” Minho got a one thousand watts smile on his face, and tackled Newt in a hug. Newt laughed, and hummed when Minho placed a thank you kiss on his lips.   
Quickly responding a yes back to Thomas, Minho threw his phone back on the table, and went back to hugging Newt. Newt smiled when he felt Minho’s arms return around his waist before wrapping his arms around Minho and placing their foreheads together. Placing a soft kiss, Newt smiled when Minho purred.  
“Thanks Newt,” the teen hummed out, kissing Newt’s forehead. “You’re the best.” Newt smiled at that, and squeezed Minho harder. Feeling really happy, Minho huffed out a laugh before squeezing Newt’s hips.  
Hearing the boy laugh made Minho’s day the best it ever was, and he couldn’t even wait to start the laser tag party tomorrow.  
————————————————————————————————  
It was around five pm, when Minho and Newt finally made it to the place Thomas told them to meet. Getting out of Minho’s car, Newt tucked his hair behind his ear, and looked around. He saw Alby, Chuck, Ben, Teresa, Aris, Gally, Brenda, but no Thomas. Frowning, Newt looked around more, before Minho grabbed his hand.  
“What’s wrong Newt?” Minho asked, seeing the confused look his lover was giving. Minho glanced around, and he noticed Thomas was no where in sight. “Where’s Thomas?’  
"Right here,” someone said, scaring the two. Turning around, the couple came face to face with Thomas, who was dressed in black with a neon green chest protector, and with neon green safety glasses. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you!”  
Minho looked Thomas up and down, and Newt put his hand to his mouth, to hide a smirk. Thomas noticed them doing this, and sighed. Rolling his eyes, Thomas aimed the laser gun he was holding, which caused them to gasp.  
“Don’t look at me like that, we all have to wear this,” he grumbled out, walking past them. “Sis! They said they are ready to go! So let’s get on with this!”  
“Well…I guess he’s right, let’s follow them!” Newt said, watching Teresa and Thomas begin to walk towards the area they were going to play. Minho smiled at Newt, and squeezed his hand.  
Once everyone was in the building, and dressed in the uniforms they had to wear, the teams were soon being split. Blue team was Newt, Minho, Thomas, Chuck, and Brenda. Red team was Alby, Gally, Teresa, Aris, and Ben. While they were waiting for the signal to start, Minho looked at Newt.  
“Let’s stick together, I have a feeling that this team won’t last long,” Minho whispered, watching as Thomas and Chuck pretend to shoot each other. Rolling his eyes, Newt smiled, and nodded. He knew he had a better chance of surviving when Minho was with him.  
When a siren filled the air, the teams scattered, and began the match. Minho and Newt hid in a closed off dark area, waiting and listening for running footsteps. Minho felt like his heart was going to stop. He felt nervous, but the excitement was also there. Newt swallowed, and tried to slow his fast beating heart.   
“Don’t worry Newt,” Minho whispered, rubbing the teen’s head. “I wont go down unless you do. But until that time comes, we fight together. Newt smiled a little, when he heard Minho say that, but when running footsteps came into their line of hearing, they both tensed.  
"I thought I had voices here!” someone yelled, making Newt shut his mouth tightly. Minho gripped his gun harder, and grit his teeth. When the footsteps slowed to a stop, the couple refused to to even breathe. “Huh…I thought I heard someone.”  
Minho clicked his gun, and looked at Newt. Newt had his eyes closed, and he was biting his lip. Shaking his head, Minho breathed out, and ran out of their camping area. Newt heard screams, and a yelp, before it was all quiet. Swallowing, Newt stood up slowly, and carefully made his way out of the camp area. Minho was still standing, and Gally and Ben were on the ground playing dead.  
“Minho…” Newt said, shocked. Minho turned around, and smiled. Walking up to Newt, Minho wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, and pressed their lips together.   
“We won,” Minho whispered, once they let go of each other. Newt raised his eyebrows, and looked up at the scoreboard. Minho was right, they won! Newt laughed, and clung to Minho.“We won!”  
Newt silenced the boy with a kiss on the lips, and when Newt parted his lips, Minho got the kiss to become more needy then it already was. Gally and Ben sat up and a blush immidiately appeared on their faces. Thomas then came running, and saw the couple sucking face.  
“Ugh dude!” Thomas groaned out, covering his tomato red face. “If your going to do that sort of stuff…do it on your own time!”   
When they detatched, Minho laughed out, and Newt put his head in his lap. They knew Thomas was joking because even though he was red in the face, the boy still had a loved smile on his face.


End file.
